Haylie Doesn't Do Normal
by Mrs.Potter-Black-Riddle-Malfoy
Summary: Major AU: GOF! Fem!Harry/Fred/George. What if the Twins believed Haylie didn't put her name in the goblet. The whole world changes, that's what! Mermaids, Goblins, and Veela oh my! Good!Draco Bad!Fleur Bad Cedric Good!Cissa Non-Canon Couples!


_**Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__** I have spent MONTHS working on this one-shot during writer's block and being board. I've been adding words, characters, changing, editing, and re-editing! Hope you like! This is my little baby… **_

_**Time:**__** This is a fourth year AU I had the idea for, it wouldn't go away and I loved it!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own HP, I don't own the 'Fem!HP' idea, I don't own Dragon = parseltongue, I kinda own the bonding (never seen one like mine), heck I don't even own the femharry/G/F pairing! But I own my plot idea, for I have never seen one exactly like this. **_

_**Warning:**__** Good!Draco, Good!Narcissa, Bad!Lucius, Not-really-mentioned!Dumbledoor, Slight Ron-Bashing, Bad!Fleur, Good!Percy, MainlyBad!Cedric, Good!Krum Barely-There!Ginny

* * *

**_

_**IMPORTENT**__**: the first three books went as basically canon unless otherwise said.**_

_**No Hermione, I realize she was in the story 2 times out of over 10,000 words and decided I wouldn't put her in at all with just that pitiful amount. It explains in the beginning where she went. Honestly, I got so caught up in the story line, I kept forgetting Her, Ron, and Ginny were there. **_

_**Cedric and Haylie dated briefly in third year, though Haylie found out he did it on a 'get-her-in-bed-in-two-weeks' bet. (Haylie was very well 'developed' in third year and is very beautiful still)

* * *

**_

_**There will be time skips; I don't wish to rewrite the whole book.

* * *

**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Letters/ writing/ spell_

French

_**Time Change**_

**Ss:parseltongue:ss

* * *

**

_**November 2:

* * *

**_

Haylie sat at Gryffindor table, angry at the world. 'My friends, roommates, and the whole school all seemed to think I put her name in the goblet. Why would I want more fame? Why would I want the money?' she thought to herself.

Haylie was missing her best friend Hermione now more than ever. Hermione's parents had not let her return after being petrified. She got a letter from Hermione once in a week, but lately it had slowed to no response in two months.

Suddenly, she felt two people plop down beside her. She looked up to see a twin on each side of her.

"Hello Haylie dearest,"

"How are,"

"You this,"

"Fine day?" They asked in their twin talk. Haylie cracked a smile at them.

"Okay I guess. I hate how no one believes me." Haylie sighed. The Twins crossed their indigently.

"What are we,"

"Chopped liver?" They asked. Haylie's head jumped up sharply.

"You believe me?" She asked. They nodded.

"We saw your,"

"Face when your name,"

"Was called that night,"

"You didn't do it." They declared. Haylie gave a huge smile before hugging one of the twins.

"Thank you George!" She smiled. She turned to the other and repeated the act. "Thank you Fred!" The twins looked shocked and confused.

"How did you,"

"Know which was which?" They asked. Haylie rolled her eyes.

"Well you have dimple on your left cheek," She said, pointing to Fred before turning to George, "And you on your right. Plus, you say you're George, so you must be Fred! It's simple a person gets to know you."

The twins looked at each other before giving face splitting grins. They quickly turned to Haylie.

"Do you want us to prank the people who don't believe you?" The twins asked together. Haylie smiled.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. The twins blinked.

"We? Um, Haylie,"

"You really aren't,"

"A prankster." They said. Haylie glared.

"Hey! I'm the **marauder's** heir." She said. The Twins froze.

"The,"

"Marauders?" They asked. Haylie nodded. The Twins got on their hands and knees and began to bow.

"We,"

"Are,"

"Not,"

"Worthy," The chanted until Professor McGonagall came over.

"What on earth are you two doing?" She asked. Shockingly, almost none of the school was looking at the group. Then again, it was Monday morning, with Potions and COMC next for many.

"She's,"

"The,"

"Marauder's heir!" They excided. McGonagall froze before groaning.

"Not again!" She said, before looking to the sky, "James is this for putting you in detention to many times? Why are you making me go through ANOTHER generation of Marauders?" She asked aloud. Haylie giggled.

"Don't worry professor; we wouldn't put hair dye in the pumpkin juice like dad!" She promised. The Twins pouted, so she stage whispered, "But, I can't promise in wouldn't be in the potatoes."

The twins snickered before grabbing Haylie's hand.

"Come with us,"

"You have good ideas,"

"And we have over half a school to prank!" They exclaimed, dragging her to the dorms. Snape looked pale and prayed to be spared (or at the very least, they don't dye his hair pink, purple, or blue). Dumbledore chuckled but hoped they would leave his poor lemon drops alone. McGonagall sighed, thinking about how she hoped she wouldn't catch them, for she enjoyed their pranks if she didn't have to punish them (not that any student would be informed of this).

Back in the dorms, they were planning a big prank. They began saying random ideas.

"Hair dye?" Asked George.

"They'll expect that, we want the element of surprise," Said Fred. "Sleeping pills and laxatives?"

"Ewe, that's a bit too much. Spiders in the dorm? Wait, we did that already. Um, Dungbombs?" He questioned.

"Gave the last ones to Peeves." Fred shot it down.

"Um, what if we modify your Canary Creams?" Haylie asked. Fred and George turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fred.

"Well, what if we turned their heads into animals? Slytherin into Badgers, Hufflepuff into Ravens, Ravenclaw into Lions, Gryffindor into Snakes." She told the boys her idea.

The twins though on this for a moment. Hm, the Snakes would still be mad at being badgers; The Gryffs would be the 'Slimy Snakes' they all hate. The Puffs and Claws would work out well.

"Great idea,"

"Plus we can add,"

"The idea to our shop!" They exclaimed. Haylie blinked.

"Shop?" She asked.

"We plan on opening a Joke Shop for when we graduate."

"Weasley Whizarding Wheezes,

"Or WWW. We had some money,"

"And we gambled it at the world cup,"

"We won but Bagman didn't pay up." The Twins scowled. Haylie scrunched up her brow.

"I wonder how much money I have." She wondered aloud. The Twin's heads snapped up.

"You haven't been getting monthly updates?" George asked. Haylie shook her head and the boys frowned before grabbing parchment.

"You need to write a letter to them." The twins told her what to say as she didn't quite understand how important it was.

* * *

_To whomever this may concern, _

_I, Haylie Rose Potter, have not been getting Monthly updates on my vault with you. I also have some questions that need to be answered._

_I had no knowledge of the wizarding world until I was 11, but someone else had my key. It is not Gringotts policy not to give out their Keys to just anyone, so I wish to know how and why this was ignored. Do I have more than one vault, for I have only been informed of my trust? _

_To prove this is indeed me, I have signed my name with a_ _one-use blood quill._

_Good Day._

_Haylie Potter_

_**(A/N: No Dumbledore bashing this time. He's not evil but still tries to see the best in people, almost to a fault)

* * *

**_

"Why did I have to use the blood quill?" Haylie asked, rubbing her hand.

"It's customary to use for the band to prove you're you. Blood quills can be illegal if charmed to be used more than one time or for not signing your name. You can see the mark on your hand. Since you only used it once, you won't be scared." George said.

"So, _who_ were the Marauders?" Fred asked.

"Well my dad was Prongs, Sirius Black- who is innocent- was Padfoot, Professor Lupin was Moony, and Peter Pettigrew -who was the real traitor-, was Wormtail. They came up with their nicknames from their animagus forms, a Stag, a Dog, and a rat. Though, Moony was a werewolf." Haylie explained them.

"Okay Haylie, once you become an animagus, we can come up with your nick name." Fred said. Haylie looked at them.

"Do you already have your form?" She asked. The twins nodded and turned into cute little Foxes **(When I picture them, I see the little fox from Disney's ****The Fox and the Hound, ****when he first meets the hound. So, picture two of them)**. Haylie couldn't resist picking up Fred and hugging him to her chest tightly, squealing. She missed the smug look Fred shot George, and the envious look George sent back. She set Fred down; also missing the longing look he had to be back in her arms.

"You two are adorable! Let's pick a name! Um, Mr. Fuzzy." She joked. The horrified looks she got back made her laugh.

"Okay, okay, how about Mr. Clever and Mr. Sneak?" She asked, thinking of the phases 'Clever as a Fox' and 'That Sneaky fox'. The Twins looked at each other before nodding and turning back.

"Okay, we like them. I'll be Mr. Clever," Began Fred.

"I'll be Mr. Sneak of course." Ended George.

"Now we just need to teach you how." Said Fred. Haylie blushed.

"Um, well, I." She stammers. George looked up,

"Can you do it already?" He asked. Haylie, who was blushing heaver now, nodded. The Twins smiled.

"Mr. Clever kindly requests Miss Potter change into her animagus form."

"Mr. Sneak seconds this request and adds you will have to tell us how you know how to become one."

Haylie nodded and one 'pop' later a little black kitten stood in its place. She was soft and had a gray lightning bolt mark on her paw. George quickly snatched her up and hugged her, sending his brother a 'You-got-held-by-her, I-want-to-hold-her' look. Haylie just snuggled into George, giving a soft 'meow' to them both.

"A name, let's see, Ms. Claws?" Asked Fred. Both Haylie and George shook their heads.

"Sounds too much like Santa Clause and Mrs. Clause. Um, Ms. Fluffy." George named. Haylie shook her head wildly. The Twins were confused for a moment.

"Didn't Ron say that the three-headed dog was called Fluffy?" asked George. Haylie nodded and sighed in relieve.

"Um, Ms. Lightning, for your scar." Said George. Haylie nodded and jumped out of Fred's arms, transforming mid-jump.

"Perfect. We need to add ourselves to the map. Moony taught me this, along with how to transform." Haylie said. She took out her map, muttering '_adaugeo mihi __Mr.'s Clever and Sneak, Ms. Lightning' _Followed by a '_Perdo mihi_ _Wormtail'*** _**(A/N: Latin:**** adaugeo mihi = add me Perdo mihi = lose me)**_. _The map soon began to talk to them.

_Mr. Moody would like to welcome you to the Marauders._

_Mr.__Padfoot thanks you for removing Traitorous Rat from our map._

_Mr. Prongs would like to say he loves his daughter and is proud of her and her friends for becoming__animagus._

_Ms. Lightning is very happy to be on the map with her Daddy._

_Mr.'s Clever and Sneak are not worthy to be in the mapped out presents of the original Marauders._

_Mr. Padfoot says we deserve it._

_Ms. Lightning hits the back of Mr. Padfoot's head and informs him big egos are not hot._

_Mr. Prongs agrees because he had to lose his to win Tiger Lily's heart._

"Wow, this is so cool!" Said Haylie, while watching the map talk. She then explained to them all of what Moony had told her, like the map and how to transform. Also, because of the potion she took to get her form, she would stay a kitten and not get much bigger, no matter her age.

The twins nodded in understanding before looking around the room. They could hear people outside the room and frowned. Haylie saw this and had an idea.

"You know, there are rooms that were not put on the map, do you want to add them?" She asked. The two turned to each other before nodding. The walk out the portrait just as everyone else was about to enter. The quickly walked past and Haylie went to show them a few new places, such as the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

_**Time skip: The Day before the First Task:

* * *

**_

Haylie sat in the library looking at books about dragons, thinking in general. She had been informed by Professor Moody to 'meet Hagrid' and saw the dragons. She had informed Cedric early this morning but she was now wishing she hadn't.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Haylie walked up to Cedric who was talking to a bunch of his friends. They were in an empty corridor, no real view at all. He turned to her a raised his eyebrow taunting her._

"_Hello Cedric, may I speak to you alone for a moment?" she asked. I rolled his eyes._

"_Anything you have to say to me you can saw In front of my friends." He said in a fluttery voice, like he assumed she would declare her undying love for him or say she would rather die than be without him. _

"_Tournament business, I could say it in front of them if you really wish." She said, leaning against a wall like she really didn't care. Cedric looked at him friends and shrugged saying goodbye and turning to her._

"_Yes?" He asked in a tone that said it all._

"_The first task is dragons." She said. He blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes at this._

"_Why are you telling me this?" He asked._

"_Because, as much as I dislike you, you shouldn't be burnt to a crisp by the dragons." Haylie said softly. Cedric looked at her before smirking._

"_You still have a crush on me, don't you?" He asked in a confident voice. Haylie sighed._

"_No, that crush broke the second I knew about the bet." She said. She began to walk away, but was stopped when Cedric grabbed her arm roughly. He then pinned her against the wall._

"_You know, you are prettier than last year. Such a beautiful forth year…" He began, but before he could say another word, he was blasted away from her. Haylie looked over to where it came from and to her shock was Malfoy, wand in hand. She looked in his eyes and saw anger in them._

"_It's one thing to curse or yell at woman, but what you were doing was sexual harassment at the very least. Get your arse out of here before I show you some curses from father's personal library." Malfoy said, Cedric didn't think twice before running. Haylie slid down the way her hands on her heart. Malfoy came over and crouched down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_Are you okay?" He asked. Haylie looked in his eyes and saw only concern. She nodded before asking what was on her mind._

"_Why?" Malfoy didn't answer or move for a moment._

"_You will be getting some mail today. I don't care what you do to my father but please show mercy to my mother and a small bit to me. She was trapped and we hate where we are." He said before walking away. Haylie watched them go, silently promising to give them a chance._

_Flashback end

* * *

_

Haylie sat back wondering what would happen. She felt a hand on her back; she turned around to see a concerned set of twins.

"Hey Kitten, Malfoy found and told us, are you okay?" George asked. Haylie blinked at the nickname but nodded and accepted a hug from Fred. She was then hugged by George. They both looked nervous about something so she led them out of the library and into an empty classroom.

"What is it?" She asked. Both looked at each other before George nodded.

"We were wondering if you would like to go out with us, as both your boyfriends." He almost whispered. Haylie's eyes widened before she stepped up to George and kissed him. When his tongue brushed against her lips, she allowed it in, exploring his mouth. As they broke apart for air, Fred came over for 'his turn' and they repeated they process.

"Wow, so I take this as a yes?" Asked Fred, getting a light smack on the back of the head. Haylie smiled at them.

"I think I found a good idea for the task. Plus a backup plan." She said. Both boys gave her puppy-dog eyes. Haylie shook her head. The boys shared a look before turning into Foxes and began to rub against her like cats. She smiled.

"Fine, my back up plan is brooms. That's all you'll get from me misters!" She exclaimed. The two nodded before turning back. As Fred were about to say something, Hedwig flew in, a letter with the Gringotts seal with her. Haylie untied it and read it, her eyes wide as she passes it to the Twins.

* * *

_Miss Potter,_

_We at Gringotts apologize for this insight and as such we have decided to do something to express how truly sorry we are._

_You have no magical guardian, who all Gringotts main information is to be given to –as you are a minor- because your parents are dead and your Godfather is a convict. It was a wrong insight on our part, but as you are participating at an adult in the Tri-Wizard Tournament when you are a minor, this shows The Ministry 'approves' of you being an adult. The ministry would never allow you to be emancipated, but Gringotts can allow you all the vaults and Lord (or Lady in your case) rights you would have at 17, we even gave you a free blood heritage (to see if you own any unclaimed vaults)._

_The results are:_

_**Lord/Lady of**_

_**Member of**_

_**Potter: Owning 5 vaults**_

_**Black: Owning 7 vaults (You will lose Ladyship if Mr. Sirius Black has a child)**_

_**Riddle: Owning 4 vaults (Guant)**_

_**Malfoy: Owning 1 vault**_

_**Total: 17 vaults (934,859,930 gallons plus heirlooms and properties)**_

_You are currently the banks biggest holder, thus a very important customer. All current keys have been reclaimed. Add one drop of blood to the paper and you will get a key, a wizarding debit card, a muggle debit card and a portkey to the office of the King and Queen. Add your blood to the card to allow only you to use them._

_We have set up a meeting with the people of your 'family' for a meeting on your next plans on December 30__th__._

_May we at Gringotts see you again soon._

_Goldclaw and Goldheart_

_King and Queen of Gringotts Bank.

* * *

_

"Wow." They both gasped. Haylie nodded in agreement.

"Why am I the Lady of the House of Black?" She asked suddenly. The Twins shrugged.

"Maybe it's because Sirius is a convict. Maybe he didn't get to claim it before Azkaban. You as his Goddaughter would be his heir, unless he has a child, like it says there." Haylie nodded before making a choice.

"Okay, we are going to Hogsmead next weekend." She told them. They looked to her confused. "We have to go on a shopping spree," She told them. The Twins groaned. "And go on a date and look for a place for our shop to be." She told them. They froze before turning to her.

"Place for our shop?" They asked together.

"Yeah, as you can see I have plenty of money. I will give you, say; 5,000 gallons and we pick the place together. And," She added when she saw then were taking this as charity, "I get one third the shop ownership. So to me this is an investment. What do you say?" She asked.

The twins looked at each other before smiling widely. Fred picked her up and kissed her deeply for several minutes, before passing her to George, who kissed her as well. She had a bit of a dazed look on her face. This left the twins chuckling.

* * *

_**The First Task

* * *

**_

Haylie stood stiffly in the champion tent. Cedric looked nervous as hell, so she figured he thought she lied about the dragon. Fleur and Viktor looked confident, though Viktor was sending her concerned looks.

As Cedric went to step out, he gave Haylie a wide sneer. Haylie flinched heavily. She had begun to feel queasy when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Haylie looked up to see Viktor's concerned eyes on her. She nodded her thanks and he squeezed her shoulder before moving back. As she was about to question him, he put a finger to his lips and gave a look to her left; Fleur had watched the exchange with interest. Haylie nodded and listened to the noise of the crowd.

It soon died down and Fleur's name was called. She walked away from them, frowning slightly. Haylie looked to Viktor questionably.

"Draco is my cousin, and through your godfather, I am yours as well. As we are close in friendship, he told me of the incident. Myself and your Weasley friends are the only ones who know. I will be at the meeting of your family. All I ask is a few minutes alone to ask a slight favor." Viktor said, heavly accented **(A/N: I can't type accents, and I feel I would blotch Viktor's up horribly)**. Haylie nodded.

"If that is what you wish. Good luck. I hope you win." Haylie said, leaning against the wall of the tent. Viktor's eyes widened slightly but, he nodded. After a few moments of silence, his name was called and he gave her a nod, walking away. Haylie closed her eyes and just listened, hearing the roar of the crowd. Soon her name was also called. After a few calming breaths, she walked out.

As she walked on the field she tried to summon the egg. With no reaction, she summoned her broom and began to fly toward the Dragon. She was about to dive when she heard a noise.

** Ss: Stupid Humans, tying me up, taking my young, my poor babies. I will rip them apart! I will make them regret being born! :ss**

Haylie's eyes widened. Parseltongue worked for dragons? She quickly worked out an idea.

** SS: Noble Dragon, I mean you no harm. :ss **She hissed. This made the dragon pause.

** Ss: You speak the noble tongue? :ss **the Dragonquestioned.

** Ss: Yes, you see the other humans have an evil plan, to make you try and hurt me when all I wish to do is help. :ss **Hissed Haylie. The Dragon was angry; they wanted her to hurt a speaker? How dare they?

** Ss: What do you mean? How? :ss **Asked Dragon.

** Ss: They have added an egg that is not your own to your nest, asked me to steal it. I have no wish to but I am forced to. May I please remove it from your nest? :ss **Questioned Haylie. She was praying this would work and she wouldn't be eaten.

** Ss: Very well young speaker, but be warned, should you hurt my real eggs, I will kill you :ss **The dragon hissed angrily. Haylie gulped and quickly road down to the nest, grabbing the golden egg. She turned and bowed to the dragon. The dragon, shocking her and the audience, bowed back. Haylie flew back, the crowd cheering. She went over to Viktor.

"How did everyone do?" She asked. Viktor smirked at her.

"Diggory tried to summon then egg, and then when that didn't work he used an invisibility spell, not knowing about the dragon's sense of smell. Got burned badly and didn't get the egg." Haylie smirked at that, served him right.

"Delacour used her Veela powers to almost 'seduce' the dragon. It didn't work nearly as well because it's a female and well, a dragon, but she got her egg with only a minor scratch.

"I transfigured a cow for it to eat and when it got to close I sent a spell up in its eyes. I got my egg but it stepped on all of its eggs so I will probably lose points. What did you do?" Viktor asked. Haylie smiled.

"I'm a parseltongue, I think that dragon is a different dialect, but close enough to understand, like if Americans here to England. I told it 'the humans' gave her a fake egg and she let me take it." She explained. Viktor nodded and they watched the points go up.

Cedric: 1, 2, -1, 0, 2 ~ 5 points to start.

Fleur: 9, 10, 7, 9, 8 ~ 43 points total

Viktor: 8, 8, 10, 7, 8 ~ 43 points total.

Haylie: 10, 9, 8, 10, 10 ~ 47 points total.

"We're neck and neck." Said Haylie, smiling brightly. Viktor nodded happily. Everyone quickly said their goodbyes. Before Haylie could leave, Charlie came up to her.

"Bloody Hell, Haylie, How'd you do that?" He asked. After explaining it again, Charlie was jumping up and down.

"You have to come down to the Dragon reserve soon! Everyone would give their left foot to have you translate what the dragons were saying!" Charlie was almost foaming at the mouth now.

"I don't know, I think I'd charge a right leg, do you think they could still afford it?" She asked. Charlie laughed before another handler yelled for him and they said their good-byes.

As Haylie reached the common room, it was much friendlier then before, though not a huge party. 'If I had done something big and heroic, there would be.' Haylie though bitterly. She was suddenly lifted in the air by two sets of hands.

"Hey Kitten,"

"What was,"

"With all,"

"That hissing?" They asked.

"Well, I had planned to summon the egg then do some fancy broom work when I realize I could speak dragon and asked if I could take the fake egg. By the way, you may have some compotation for me. Charlie looked ready to kidnap me so I could translate dragon for him!" She informed the twins. They each kissed a check, murmuring 'our girl' before setting her completely on George's shoulders. Ron suddenly came up.

"What do you all think you are doing?" he raged. The Twins rolled their eyes.

"Well, we were kissing our girlfriend, but since you are a bigger prat then Perfect Percy used to be-,"

"A real accomplishment that is," interrupted Fred.

"It isn't any of your business." Finished George. They all proceeded to walk over to the couch.

"Haylie, how can you like them, they're my brothers!" Exclaimed Ron.

"So, if we add a color change potion to it, will it affect the outcome?" Asked Haylie, as if Ron wasn't there.

"Not really, though the person my turn rainbow lion instead of one color." Answer George.

"Don't ignore me!" Shouted Ron.

"Hm, that sounds fun!" Said Haylie. "What if we took is and turned into you-know-what's?"

The twins burst out laughing at the thought of rainbow foxes and kittens. Ron huffed angrily before stumping away.

* * *

_**Prank

* * *

**_

The Great Hall was loud with the everyday chatter of 'How's your morning?', 'Pass the toast.', 'To…early…for…Skrewts', and 'Can I copy your Potions/Charms/Runes Homework?' all about. Suddenly, the most Slytherin student body head's all turned into Badgers. Right after, all but two of the Hufflepuff's heads turned into Ravens. Soon three-quarters of the Ravenclaw's into Lions. Finally, every Gryffendor, minus Neville, the twins, and Haylie, had a snake head.

Just as the last head had turned, their coloring had changed. The animals turned every color under the sun, from boggy green to hot pink to sky blue to Weasley red. All of the non effected students were laughing, the teachers trying their best to turn the students back, with no luck.

Suddenly lettering appeared on the walls.

_In loving memory of Prongs. _

_This is the entrance of the New Marauders, _

_Ms. Lightning, and Mr.'s Sneak and Cleaver_

No one accused the Twins or Haylie though; the teachers gave the group funny looks.

The group was pretty sure Luna knew, for three days after, she came up and told them she didn't want to be left out next time, and make her a 'purple nargle while they were at it please'.

* * *

_**Shopping Trip

* * *

**_

**(A/N: Pretend Zonko's is in Diagon Ally, not Hogsmead) **

The Twins and Haylie walked all around the town doing a little of everything. Haylie dragged them into Madam Millie's Robes (sister shop to Madam Malkin's) and they bought their Ball outfits. After, they went to Honeydukes for a restock of sweets.

Next, they went to a little junk shop to see if they could find anything cool. Fred found a collar "for Lightning!" and a matching set of charmed bracelets. George found a pen that blew bubbles when you wrote and a book on how to run a shop. Haylie found a set of charmed earrings and a copy of "What the Ministry Doesn't Want You to Know but You Want to Learn Anyway". The Twins loved it and told her they would be borrowing it.

As they went to the left they saw the perfect spot. It was for sale, viewable from Three Broom Sticks, and had a great view of the village. They went up and Haylie paid for it right away. The past owner was happy to be rid of it. The Trio decided to start working on it now.

The boys conjured up some paint. Haylie frowned at it before spelling it all in water balloons. They then began to throw them at each other. When they finished it looked very unique. Reds, Purples, Yellows, and Blues. People shaped marks in-between splatters. Haylie then grabbed the orange and writing 'WWW' it under print the Twins wrote stuff all over the shops.

'Toilet seats are great to send home but, not mom approved'.

'Weasley Twin approved!'

'Warning: Shop-lifting will result in purple hair for a month'

'The Girl-Who-Live will use these on you if you call her that.'

Haylie laughed and spelled them all clean, having enjoyed her day.

* * *

_**Rita Skeeter

* * *

**_

As Haylie was walking alone outside a woman suddenly appeared beside her. As Haylie looked at her, she realized it was the woman the Twins told her to be careful of. As she glanced at Rita, Haylie was struck with inspiration.

"Hello! Ms. Potter, I'm Rita Skeeter of the Daily Profit. Can I get an interview?" She asked. Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Skeeter, I have a deal for you," Haylie said. This made Rita perk up slightly. "I know you have a liking of Charmed 'Quick Quote Quills' that like to spice up interviews. I will make you a deal. I will give you an exclusive interview now and after the tournament, the only interviews 'The-Girl-Who-Lived' has ever given out. In exchange, you will only quote what I actually say. Plus, if you do well, I might be able to get you an interview with Viktor Krum, though no charmed quills with him ether." Haylie told her.

Rita's eyes popped. Two interviews and a possible one with Krum? This could be good! That Quill was for spicing up but…

"Could you give me a few true spice details to help sell the paper? I get paid on how many the article sells." Rita asked hopefully. Haylie smiled, half evilly.

"Of course! Plus, if we both swear on our magic this information is true as far as we know, it will stop gossip and make the 'Boom' twice as large!" Haylie said. This made a gleam appear in Rita's eyes, she loved the Boom a rumor starts, but the truth would make it just as well, the oath making even the skeptical pause and think!

* * *

_**The Daily Profit the Next Day

* * *

**_

_I, Rita May Skeeter, swear on my magic that the information given in this interview is –to my knowledge- true._

_I, Haylie Rose Potter, Swear on my magic that the information I gave in this interview is –to my knowledge- true._

_RS: Hello Haylie, how are you?_

_HP: Good, thank you Rita._

_RS: Now enough chit-chat, let's ask the question everyone wants to know. How did you get entered in this tournament?_

_HP: I am not sure, I didn't enter myself, nor did I ask someone else to enter me. _

_RS: Really now! Are there any suspects? Why are you still in the Tournament?_

_HP: As far as I know, no one has been questioned or arrested. I'm still in because even if I didn't enter myself, the goblet picked me. So it's a, be a part of this event or lose my magic type thing. Easy pick for me._

_RS: Really now? Gee, that's gotta hurt the ministry's pride, with is being almost a month and not even a suspect! I wonder if their even trying._

_HP: Eh, when it comes to me they often don't. While, just last year I told the minister himself I saw Peter Pettigrew and did he listen? Nope! _

_RS: Peter Pettigrew you say? He's dead though, Black blew him up after betraying your parents. Everyone knows that_

_HP: That's the thing! Everyone 'knew' Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper, so why bother questioning him? Truth serum, memories, a trial, he didn't get one of those!_

_RS: Well Damn! The ministry screws up over and over! Okay now, back on target, how did you win the first task?_

_HP: Well Rita, it's a well know fact here at Hogwarts I'm a Parslemouth, it turns out that Dragon is just a different dialect of it! I kindly asked her to let me have the fake egg and she allowed it._

_RS: Wow, I doubt many of us could stand up to a dragon like that_

_HP: I don't blame them! It was right scary!_

_RS: For the final questions, I just have to ask, are you seeing anyone special?_

_HP: Two actually, Fred and George Weasley._

_RS: Twins? Is it hard to tell them apart?_

_HP: To most? Yes. Me? Nope, I've been able to tell them apart for years. I'm sad to say we are out of time for the interview. I have potions in twenty, and I don't want to be and Professor Snape's bad side._

_RS: Too true. Will we still have an interview after the last task? _

_HP: I'm pretty sure we will! Good-bye for now!

* * *

_

_**The Ball

* * *

**_

The Great Hall was beautiful for the dance. Everything Winter themed, lots of music, and everyone dancing around. Haylie had gone with both Twins. When McGonagall told her she needed a date and to open with the other champions, Haylie laughed, saying she had two dates and was a 'un-champion', thus wouldn't be 'opening any dances'.

The twins were in strapping black Muggle suits (Dress Robes are to boring to them) and she was in a lovely Muggle style prom dress**.**

She took turns dancing with each boy, laughing and kissing the whole night away. Viktor was dancing with Susan Bones, a nicer 'Puff (and not pranked). Fleur had come with the Roger Davis, a Ravenclaw, and Cedric brought Cho Chang. Ron came alone and glared at Haylie many times, like it was her fault.

The night ender too soon and the Twins escorted her back, each giving her a deep kiss goodnight.

* * *

_**The Family Meeting

* * *

**_

Haylie walked into a meeting room at Gringotts, The Twins with her as 'advisers'. She looked around to see her 'family'. The first to be seen were the Malfoy and Krum families, along with Nott (Theodore), Greengrass (Daphne and Astoria's), Abbott (Hannah's), Bell (Katie's), and Bones (Susan). The heads along with their wives and children were there. She looked to Goldclaw (who was becoming a good friend though letters, along with his wife) was leading this meeting.

"We shall begin this 'Family meeting' by showing the Family tree to show as far back as needed." He said, pointing to a board. He tapped it three times and it went back three generations, before showing the connections to this room.

_Haylie Potter._

_Mother- Lily Potter (nee Riddle Evens) the daughter of Tom Riddle (Jr) and Cecilia Malfoy (Please note, Lily was adopted into the Evans family after her mother died and the father couldn't locate her)._

_Father- James Potter the son of Charles Potter and Doreen Black._

_Lady of Major House of Black, who is the Head of the Minor House of Malfoy, Davis, Krum, and Greengrass. _

_Lady of the Minor House of Riddle, now under the Headship of Black_

_Lady of the House of Potter, Head of the Minor Houses of Abbott, Bell, and Bones. _

_Member of the House of Malfoy. _

"I wish to disown Haylie Potter from the House of Malfoy!" Lucius said right away.

"If you do that I will disown you from the Headship of Black, take away any money from the House of Black, stop all business deals between us, and you will lose many other things. Still want to?" Haylie asked. Lucius shut up and sat down. Haylie turned to Draco and his mother.

"I wish to talk to my advisers, Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black with privacy wards." She said aloud. Goldclaw nodded and cast them. She turned to Draco.

"You asked for mercy. What do you wish?" She asked.

"I was forced to marry and have sex with Lucius. He is a bastard. He rapes Muggle women and I hate him. I wish for you to break the marriage between us and make Draco a Black, so we can be free." Narcissa told her. Haylie agreed on the conduction they swear an unbreakable vow to never serve Voldemort. They agreed and it was done.

"Viktor?" She asked, turning to him.

"My Uncle is Lord of the Minor House of Krum, he takes my pay and winnings from Quidditch. I wish to be moved directly under your protection, thus I can leave his home and keep my money." He said to her she nodded. Haylie motioned to be removed the Privacy wards and began to talk.

"I denounce the marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black; I make her a Black again and gift the name to her son as well. Viktor Krum is under my protection. The rest of you, just continue what you were doing before, and owl me if needed." She said, and with that everyone going home.

"What do you want to do now?" Fred asked Haylie shrugged.

"Want to some half legal things?" She asked, holding up her book. They nodded eagerly and looked at the chapter called "Dumb Laws that can Further Your Fun!"

* * *

_**The Second Task

* * *

**_

Haylie stood near the water with her gill-weed. They told her they had picked George as her hostage (though they grabbed Fred). She knew Susan was Viktor's and Cho was Cedric's.

"You think I will risk my skin for the little bitch?" Fleur yelled at her Headmistress and Bagman. "Veela are fire creater, my powers won't work there!" Haylie, confused, turned to Viktor in question.

"Apolline Delacour died in child birth to Fleur's half sister, who I'm guessing is in the lake. Robert Delacour had the maids to raise the poor child. She was a Veela like her sister, but he didn't care, for she was not his child. This was about five years ago. It's too fresh for Fleur, though; she is going about it the wrong way." Viktor explained. Haylie nodded and turned back to the water. Fleur angrily stomped over to the group.

"Three..." They called out. Haylie stuffed the Gillweed in her mouth.

"Two…" She swallowed deeply.

"One…" She held her breath, feeling the Gills form.

"Go!" Haylie jumped into the water. She sat for a moment, getting used to the gills. To her left, Cedric had a bubble-head charm. 'I almost did that, but, I didn't want to risk it popping.'

To her fight, Viktor was turning into a part-shark. 'That's his animagus form, but, he still needs to work on it.' She thought, making a mental note to offer her help to him.

Not seeing anyone around, she looked up and saw Fleur swimming at the top of the water. This made her frown but, as the gills were complete, she swan forward.

She made it to the city quickly, Viktor right behind her. She swam over to Fred and muttered and light cutting curse. She then did the same to Susan, seeing Viktor would have trouble doing so. With a kind of nod from him, she went to move Fred when she saw the little blond girl's eyes were wide open and she was awake, slowly drowning. Haylie's gasped and the girl turned to her, eyes panicked. The girl mouthed 'Help'.

Haylie cast a bubble-head charm on her. She girl took a few deep breaths. Knowing her sister wouldn't be coming, the girl stuck her arms out to Haylie, hoping to be taken with her. Haylie paused but took her in her arms, and rapping her arms around her neck. She then wrapped one arm around Fred's side and got ready to swim.

The Mermaids swam over, "Only one!" They yelled. Haylie gulped before yelling.

"Veela! Veela! If left here she will die. She wants to leave, never wanted to be here." The mermaids paused before getting angrier.

"They dare put a Veela in our territory? Was she to be taken back by another Veela?" One asked. Haylie nodded and the Mermaids raged more, yelling 'Two Veela! TWO!'.

"I will go with you; I need a word with the Humans." Said one in the back. As she swam forward, the rest bowed to him. Figuring it was a good idea, Haylie bowed as well. Getting shocked looks, she hoped she did it right.

"Let's go." Said the one and the group swam to the surface.

They quickly got to the group. Viktor had got back and was drinking the hot chocolate. Cedric was still down there. Fleur was getting yelled at by her headmistress. As soon as Haylie stepped on land, a bright while flash of light went off. When it disappeared, there was a bracelet on Haylie's arm. Looking at the little girl's arm, the same was there. Fleur started laughing.

"Oh, that's rich!" She laughed. Everyone turned to her.

"What's rich?" Haylie asked, looking to her. Fleur rolled her eyes.

"You saved The Little Bitch's life; her Veela magic bonded you as her 'Mother'!" She told Haylie and kept laughing. No one laughed with her. The mermaid growled.

"Quiet Veela!" She yelled. Fleur quieted quickly at her tone. "Do you know nothing of your own culture?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked, confused.

"When a Veela's life is saved by one with a pure heart, the Veela's magic bonds them, normally as the biggest thing missing in said Veela's life. If this case, young Haylie is bonded as a mother figure, something missing in this one's life. She might have been a sister instead, but, only knowing YOU as a sister, her magic is too afraid to."

"Princess Elledoren (pronounced Ellie-door-en), what brings you to the surface?" Dumbledore asked. Princess Elledoren frowned.

"You broke the Treaty of Fire," She said. At everyone's confusion, she explained. "The Veela and the Mermaids don't agree or get along, as fire and water are. After one war between them, we made a treaty to never trespass, they stay out of our water, and we stay away for the centers of France. Though Veela and Mermaids have moved since then, they stay away from us, and we from them. As it is only a Veela child, nothing will come of the matter.

"On the behalf of the mermaids, I say you may not use our lake for the next ten years. You may use it once a year for you first years and boats, but, that will be all." Princess Elledoren told them. Dumbledore nodded.

"I had no knowledge of the history between your races and I apologize." Dumbledore told her, bowing deeply. Princess Elledoren was about to leave before pausing and turning to Haylie. She pulled out a sea shell necklace and put it over Haylie's head.

"I wish to meet with you again soon. You must have a pure heart, so I will allow you to visit when needed. Show this necklace and you will have no trouble coming down to us, all sea creatures will leave you alone." Princess Elledoren said. Haylie was stunned but bowed quickly.

"Thank you for this honor." She said. The mermaid nodded and swam back down. Haylie then leaned down to the young girl, who would not meet her eyes.

"What is your name little one?"  Haylie asked in French, glad her Aunt had tried to make her cousin learn it (he threw a fit and threw the French books and video's away, but Haylie went back and read/watched them). The little girl's head moved up a little bit.

"Gabrielle." Said the young girl, now know as Gabrielle, in a fearful voice.

"Well Gabrielle, I'll be happy to be your mother figure, but, why don't we talk to the Headmistress to see if she knows anything more about these bonds." Haylie genially suggested. The Headmistress looked startled.

"You are okay with this? It's not normal, are you sure?" she asked, very confused. Haylie rolled her eyes.

"Please, I don't do normal. I survive the Killing Curse, date twins at the same time, have a 'mass-murdering' god-father, and do magic. Normal is boring. Besides, it might be fun!" Haylie said, Hugging Gabrielle close. Gabrielle smiled and snuggled up to Haylie, the Veela magic swirling around the two. It made them drunk with happiness.

Haylie pulled out a ring and pressed the center. A second passed and a female goblin appeared in front of Haylie. This shocked the whole crowd, most never have seen a female one, goblins trusted few in the wizarding world to the women of the tribes. The Goblin went up to Haylie and hugged her to death. Haylie laughed and hugged back.

"Goldheart, my dear friend! How are you?" Haylie asked. Goldheart chucked.

"Haylie, how many times must I tell you to call me Art! Now what do you need me to do?" Art asked.

"Well, Little Gabby's Veela magic though I would make a great mom." She explained. Art squealed before clearing her throat and getting a piece of paper.

"Let's see, does she wish to live with you?" Art asked. Gabby nodded hopefully.

"No living parent?"

"None as far as we know." Answered Haylie. Art nodded.

"Okay, since I like you and know you have the money to support 100 kids 100 times over, that will be all, custody granted!" Art said. Gabby squealed. Fleur stumped up.

"That English slut can't adopt her, she is only 14!" Fleur yelled. Art scowled.

"Well, she is an adult in the eyes of Gringotts, so she can take care of the sweet little child!" Art yelled.

"She can't be an adult!" Yelled Bagman and Fleur and the same time.

"The ministry made a 14 year old girl an adult the minute you forced her in this tournament. Now little-Miss-Veela, since Miss Apolline left everything to her youngest daughter and Mr. Delacour has only 1,000 that didn't come from his wife, you will soon be in deep shit." Art told Fleur.

"You can't do that!" Screamed Fleur. Art laughed.

"Honey, you are talking to Queen Goldheart of the Goblins. There isn't much I can't do."

"What?" Gasped everyone there. Art just smiled.

"Yep. Well, Haylie, I have to go process all this and clear it with the hubby. Gabrielle's money will be put in a trust for her." Art told Haylie.

"This isn't any trouble is it?" She asked.

"Oh no! You're the Goblin's new favorite human! Besides if my Claw doesn't agree…" She left off with a partly evil smirk that left Haylie laughing.

"Bye!" She said before popping stared at her. George and Fred came over and each put an arm around Haylie.

"So let me get this straight. The Goblin queen is a good friend, the Mermaid Princess likes you, and you now have a Veela daughter." George rationed out. Haylie nodded. Gabby lowered her head, sensing these men were special to her 'Mama'. Fred picked her up and hugged her.

"She is so cute! You best keep Mum away from her; she may decide she needs more daughters and kidnap the two of you!" Fred said before putting Gabby on his shoulders. Haylie tensed slightly, Molly was a bit frosty toward her for dating both the twins, though they both still cared about each other greatly.

"Life will never be boring with you, will it?" Fred asked. Haylie smiled evilly at him, not answering.

* * *

_**A Few Days later:

* * *

**_

Gabby loved her new life and 'mother'. Haylie did everything with her, and got McGonagall to add another room to the Forth Year's Girl's dorm (It wasn't hard; puppy dog eyes from Haylie and Gabby at the same time were very convincing). The two got along great!

Just the other day they were down at Hagrid's Hut, Hagrid treating Gabby like a princess. Playing with her, talking to her, even teaching her about Unicorns. Haylie made sure Madam Maxime was in seeing distance, and was listening to everything. Haylie learned from Gabby that she had a huge soft spot for Gabby and if anything could soften her to Hagrid, this will. Gabby wanted to help Haylie's match-making so "Auntie Olympe find love with Mr. Hagrid!"

Gabby also took well to the twins, helping them prank her sister. They gave her piggy-back rides like they were going out of style!

Haylie walked up to the common room with a group of Gryffindors fresh from Potions. The sight that welcomed them would become a legend in later years.

On the floor, Fred and George were laying with full pouts, their hair full of bows and pink-tails, braids and ribbons, sticking up and straight down, even some extra colors mixed in!

"Look Mama! Fred and George are so Pretty." Gabby yelled, half in French, half in English. Haylie laughed.

"Very pretty! Great job Gabby!" Haylie told her, while summoning a camera and taking a few moving pictures. Gabby went back to braiding a stay piece of George's hair and Fred looking horrified. Haylie quickly sent a spell to print them and went to her room to write some letters. She knew ALL the Weasley's would love this!

* * *

_**The Next Day

* * *

**_

Errol came into the great hall with a Howler attracted. This made all the Weasleys –Plus Haylie- freeze in dread.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" It began. Fred and George gulped and looked nervous, which switched to confusion when the Howler squealed, "You two looked so cute! Braids, ribbons, and little Gabrielle! Oh, you two didn't let Ginny play hair dresser with you at that age, I bet she is jealous! And Haylie Dearest, thank you so much for the pictures! I have the most adorable baby pictures to show you when you visit this summer! Bye my lovely Children!" It cut off, exploding, leaving confetti everywhere.

Having seen said baby pictures, Fred and George hoped their Mum and Haylie would forget. This hope was quickly dashed, turning to a laughing Haylie, who send them an evil smirk. The Twins gulped.

Suddenly Percy, standing in at the games for a sick Mr. Crouch, came over and plopped down next to Haylie.

"That's Mum's way of accepting you as 'her boy's' girlfriend. She hasn't shown Bill's or Charlie's to anyone." He explained kindly. This made Haylie smirk.

"Did a certain Penny get shown these?" she asked and Percy blushed. Haylie looked him up and down for a moment, and couldn't help but whisper-ask, "Do you need help picking out a ring?"

Percy blushed heavily, looked around to make sure no one was listening and nodded.

"I don't want Mum to know yet. Please little sister?" He half-begged her. Haylie nodded and stood up.

"Gabby! We're going shopping!" She yelled. Gabby squealed and grabbed onto Haylie's leg, blabbing about a princess dress. Haylie smiled fondly at this, and then turned to the twins. "I'll check on the Cissy, Moony and Padfoot while I'm there." She told the boys.

The trio had asked Remus, Sirius (in dog form, a great way to scare/prank people until Madam Bones got back to him about a trial), and Narcissa (who was happy to see her cousin alive and knowing from her ex-husband he wasn't a Death Eater) to work in the shop while they finished school. The three were happy to do so (though Haylie thinks it's so they can get discount prank supplies).

"Want us to come?" George asked.

"If you want, I'm stealing your brother to carry our bags!" She informed them. The twins paled, shaking their heads and hugging Percy, surprising the man.

"Good-bye Brother, and good luck! If you come back alive, you will never feel your arms again." Started George.

"My left one still doesn't seem to work right!" Fred exclaimed, tossing a spoon full of peas at Ron, to 'prove' his point. Haylie sent Percy a look that told him 'We-May-Be-Going-To-Get-Your-Ring-But-You-Will-Still-Be-Holding-Our-Bags'. He gulped and saluted his brothers. They returned it with a laugh.

As they moved to leave, Snape walled over to them.

"Where do you think you are going Ms. Potter?" He asked with a glare.

"Hogsmead." Haylie answered evenly.

"It is not a Hogsmead weekend." He told her, standing up his full height.

"Professor, I am considered an adult through Gringotts, am a Mother, part-own a shop in the village, and have a ministry employee with me. I don't believe a visit is unprecedented. BYE!" She yelled the last word, dragging the other two away before the professor could take points away.

The three quickly walked to the village, Gabby on top of Percy's shoulders. As soon as they went inside the ring shop, Haylie swore Gabby to secrecy. Haylie then turned to Percy.

"Okay, what's your budget?" She asked

"400 gallons." He said. Haylie smiled but had to double check.

"What's three month's salary?" She asked. He blushed.

"300 gallons." Percy explained. That made Haylie smile; he must have been planning this for at least 5 months, maybe more. **(A/N: No, this isn't a mistake, you can't save every penny you make when you don't live at home, you need something to live on)**

"I think I'm going to match you for the wedding, not for charity but so you can give Penny her dream wedding." Haylie told him, giving him a look that said 'If-You-Disagree-the-Money-Will-Be-Put-In-Your-Account-Anyway!'

"Thank you!" He said, hugging Haylie. They both smiled and Haylie lifted Gabrielle up, so she could help.

"Now for the ring. Any metal allergies?" Haylie asked.

"No." He answered.

"Birthstone?"

"Sapphire."

"Favorite color?" She asked.

"Red." He said. This made Gabby and Haylie giggle, Percy turning as red as his hair. Haylie began to look through the rings.

"What about that one?" asked Gabby. When Haylie looked at the ring she smiled. It was beautiful, 3 ct gold, a sapphire surrounded by 4 rubies. **(a/n: I know nothing about rings and the Google part I found confused me, so please just go with it)**

"It's perfect." Said Percy. This made Gabby smile, happy she could help. Haylie then leaned over to Percy, whispering that Gabby would be happy to be the flower-girl at the wedding, making Percy smile.

* * *

_** The Third Task:

* * *

**_

Haylie calming sat on the ground next to Viktor, waiting to be announced. The maze was impressive, but Cedric, Viktor and Haylie morn over the poor Quidditch field it was built on.

Every few seconds Fleur, wearing much less fancy clothes and make-up, would sneer at Haylie. Cedric on the other hand, refused to look at her, most likely because he suffered though way too many of the twins pranks to risk saying something now.

Soon all the champions were in the maze. Haylie quickly got past the Boggart/Dementor by using a quick _Riddikulus _to turn its cape bright pink, laughing it away.

As Haylie hits an intersection, she hears two spells spoken. She rolls out of the way of one and sees a shield blocking the other. Viktor sent a stunning spell at Fleur while Haylie did the same to Cedric.

"The two had shot Bone-Breaking curses at your back. They probably decided to team against us to have better chances." He told her, sending sparks up for the stunned champions. She nodded and they separated at the next fork, wanting to win on their own.

Haylie was faced with a sphinx. She stood up and said,

"''First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
who deals with secrets and tells naught but lies,  
next, tell me what's always last to mend,  
the middle of middle and end of end?  
and finally give me the sound often heard  
during the search for a hard-to-find word  
now string then together, and tell me this,  
which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

(J. K. Rowling, Goblet of Fire)

After a moment of silence, Haylie answered "Spider?" The sphinx nodded and let Haylie pass.

Haylie then sees a Skewt and turns a different way so completely avoid the beast. Hagrid's house had eight burns in her last class alone.

She enter an open part of the maze and run to the cup, wondering how far behind Viktor was. She touches the cup and feels the slightly familiar feel of a portkey splash across her.

Haylie appeared at a graveyard and readied her wand, unsure what was going on. At the sound of a twig breaking, she whipped around and sent three stunners out on instinct. Wormtail fell to the ground, the bundle in his frozen arms screaming at him.

Haylie walks over and picks up the bundle and sees an almost normal looking baby, the only sigh of Voldemort was the blood-red eyes.

"Hello Tom." She said evenly. He growled at her, a strange noise from a baby.

"You know that horrible muggle name of mine then. I'll kill you for using." He said to her.

"If that's what you say Grandpa." Haylie said, making Tom freeze.

"What did you just call me?" He asked in an emotionless voice.

"Grandpa. You are mine after all." She said. The Red eyes of the baby wide and stunned.

"What! How?" He asked.

"Lily Potter nee Evens-Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle Jr. and Cecilia Malfoy." Haylie said evenly, seeing that this really did shock him.

"I killed….and tried to… Oh dear lord." He wailed. Haylie looked sadly on at the man inside the body of a child.

"I… I tried to find her, my baby… Cecilia was pregnant, and got caught in a cross fire between one of Grindelwald's men and an Auror. A Cutting Curse from the Auror hit her and someone, I don't know which side, took always the body. I got to bury my wife and had though my daughter had died with her. My sanity, it went to shreds.

"That's when I recreated Voldemort, Myrtle's death was an accident, I never planned for any of that, and Cecilia kept me away from darkness but, without her, I was lost. I, I'm so sorry my Granddaughter." He sobbed. Haylie looked on sadly, knowing this wasn't an act, knowing it also wasn't 'Voldemort' in there. Slowly she looked at him.

"If you wish, you can try to relive your life, to redeem yourself." Said Haylie. Tom looked at her with teary and confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There's a parsletounge ritual I read about, to summon the dead to ask for penance, we could call Grandma and my parents." She said slowly, turning toward the child. He nodded slowly.

"What do we need?" He asked. She smiled and took baby hand in hers.

** Ss: My father, my mother, my mother's mother,**

** We call you here from your eternal rest,**

** To forgive in a way no other**

** To redeem one with darkness in his chest,**

** To again be with the one's you love,**

** To tell what must be,**

** To come back from above,**

** I call on call on thee!" :ss**

**(A/N: This is MINE! I wrote it! No steeling please)**

It worked, for three misty clouds appeared, slowly turning into Lily, James, and Cecilia. Haylie set Tom on the ground and ran to hug her parents, tears running down everyone's cheeks.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Haylie cried, having missed them so much.

"My baby! Oh how you've grown!" Sobbed Lily. James just hugged his daughter and didn't plan to let go.

Cecilia went over and picked up Tom.

"Hello Tom." She said, saying a spell to turn him into Tom Riddle again.

"Cecilia, how I've missed you." He said, hugging his wife. She hugged back just as fiercely. All too soon all the hugging broke up. Lily spoke first.

"It's been decided, Father, you and mum are to be reborn. You will have the same first names and will still fall in love, but you will remember nothing of this life. You will not turn evil and you will be loved." Lily explained. Tom nodded sadly, hugging Cecilia tighter.

"That's a lot more then I had originally hoped for." He kissed Cecilia and they both disappeared, to be reborn again soon. James turned to Haylie and put a locket in her hands.

"Haylie, you are to be given this locket, to allow us to communicate with us. You should share this with Padfoot, Moony and the Twins." Said James, causing Haylie to blush a bit.

"Yes honey, before you ask, we do approve." Said Lily hugging her daughter once again. The two stepped back and slowly disappeared from view. Haylie let a few tears fall before pulling the locket over her head.

"Mum? Dad?" She softly asked.

"We're here sweetheart." Her Mum's soft voice was heard from the locket.

"You'd best be getting back now, everyone must be worried." Her Dad responded back. Haylie smiled a large true smile, put her hand on the stunned Pettigrew, and summoned the cup.

* * *

_**Epilogue

* * *

**_

Haylie, now 19, sat in the living room of the Burrow, a twin on each side, Gabby sitting at her feet. The Twins and Haylie had gotten married right after Haylie graduated, having expanded their shops all over the world and Buying out Zonk's.

All of their family sat around them. Molly and Arthur (Now Assistant to the Minister of Magic), Billy (currently single and high up in the bank thanks to Haylie), Charlie (currently dating Nymphadora Tonks), Percy (Happily married to Penny, who is currently sting next to him), Ron (who pulled his head out of his Arse before Haylie's wedding), and Ginny (Dating Dean currently)

For the Lupins', Remus sat with a giggling two year old son on his lap. Narcissa (married Remus during Haylie's fifth year), and Draco (Who was trying to avoid his Mother's match-making).

On the Black side, Sirius had an arm around the heavily pregnant Amelia Black nee Bones. They had spent a lot of time together trying to get a trial for Sirius, and ended up not getting one until Fudge was fired and Arthur was moved in. They got married weeks after, early in Haylie's sixth year.

Susan and Viktor were engaged, and like sibling to Haylie.

Cedric had apologized later in Haylie's life, but was never a big part of it again. Last they had heard of Fleur, she was working on the streets. Haylie would have felt bad for her if she had been kinder.

Hermione had gotten back in contact with Haylie during her seventh year, explaining her parents had burned any letters from owls in their paranoia. Hermione had once told Haylie she needed to stay in contact with the wizarding world no matter what her parents though; what if she had a magical child of her own? Besides, she missed her best friend! Hermione was currently on her Honeymoon, married to a kind muggle man.

"So pup, are you going to tell us why you called a family meeting?" Asked Sirius. Haylie glared at the man, he knew she hated being called pup (being a cat animagus does that to a person).

"I'm pregnant." She said and looked for reactions.

Molly's was the easiest of course. "GRANDBABIES!" The scream came quickly, before she turned to Bill and Ron,(Saying if they doesn't find someone to settle down with soon, she would), Charlie and Ginny (telling them they need to marry), and Percy (She wants news of more Grandbabies soon). Arthur looked at her worriedly but deiced he would be better to stay out of it.

Sirius and Remus both had unsure looks, stuck between I'm-so-happy-for-you and the-twins-got-my-adopted-daughter-pregnant (Even if they were married). Amelia and Cissa slapped the back of their heads to snap them out of it.

Billy, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Viktor, and Draco switched between arguing what they would teach him and agreeing how they would kill any boy that got too close to her (Haylie was unsure which 'Uncle duty' they were more excited about).

Susan, Penny,, and Ginny squealed about being Aunties, talking about baby clothes, cribs, first words, and all that fun stuff.

Gabby turned to Fred and George, "Dad (Fred)! Papa (George)! They took it better then you did!" This made everyone looked at Fred and George, who were trying to silence a smirking Gabby.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Ron, looking hopeful for blackmail.

"They feinted!" She said, making everyone burst into laughter.

"HEY!" Yelled Fred.

"Dad! You Feinted every time!" Said George, making Arthur blush.

"Remus, you went into shock!" Said Fred, making Remus stop laughing.

"Sirius, you feinted, woke up , though it was a dream, got retold and feinted again!" They said together, making a new round of laughter again.

'Yeah,' Thought Haylie, 'This is the better then I could have ever imagined. To think, I wouldn't be here without everyone believing I put my name in that stupid goblet of fire.'

_**The End**_

**What do you think? Did it deserve the months of writing I did? Please be kind to my baby.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me feel like my hard work is worth it!**


End file.
